My Original Characters
by nikkideejay
Summary: It's about the middle of the series, before Turk and Carla had the baby or J.D. met Kim.  It's kinda just free for all with two original characters.  lemme know what you think.


J.D.'s narration:

"_Just another boring day at Sacred Heart. Last week I convinced Elliot to stand up to Dr. Kelso, and it bit her in the ass. She got a two week suspension, and things have been boring around here without here. I think I'm still crazy about her, but at this point I'm pretty sure I have zero chance of getting with her, especially after this. She hasn't been answering my calls or texts, oh well, maybe some hot, young, new doctor will walk through the door…"_

As J.D. finished his early morning rambling, two new doctors were preparing to walk into the door. One was Doctor KiKi Patterson, and her best friend from med school, Doctor Greg Hoskin. They both got transferred here from a nearby hospital. Greg was busy giving KiKi a pep-talk before they walked in.

"But Greg, I can't go in there!" Tears began to well up in KiKi's eyes as she sat on the rail under which an adorable scooter was parked. "How about I just steal this scooter and we leave? We can go back to Darmouth. It wasn't that bad."

"KiKi, you really want to go back to Darmouth? We got transferred here because it's a better hospital. And look at you, you're a damn fox. I bet there's not another doctor in there as hot as you, and you know that." Greg put his hand on the shoulder of KiKi's white labcoat.

"I guess you're right," she smiled at Greg and wiped the tears from her bright blue eyes. "But do you really think I'm a fox?" KiKi snorted as she turned around to pull Greg into the hospital with her.

"Ofcourse," he smiled and they walked through the doors. Looking around they saw a few people. First there was a tall, younger male doctor in blue Scrubs, he was leaning on the counter staring at the ceiling, daydreaming KiKi thought, her favorite past time as well. He was standing next to a bunch of nurses who seemed to actually be doing their jobs. She looked around scoping out for who they were supposed to be meeting, Dr. Bob Kelso, Chief of Medicine.

"Hey, do you know what Dr. Kelso looks like?" KiKi whispered and poked Greg in the tummy. He giggled.

"No, but he sounded young," Greg blushed from the noise KiKi made him utter. They both looked around waiting for a young latino male in a white coat, because judging by his voice on the phone, they felt like they were expecting Enrique Inglesias to shimmy on over and welcome them to the hospital.

KiKi then took off into a day dream, but Greg punched her in the arm. "Not now, that looks like him." He pointed to an older man walking over in a lab coat.

"I was at least expecting Ricky Martin!" KiKi yelled but Greg clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, for now," he whispered as Dr. Kelso approached.

"Doctor Bob Kelso," he stuck out his hands to greet KiKi and Greg. "You must be doctors…ahhh," he looked at his clipboard, "Patterson and Hoskin. Nice to meet you." They all shook hands. "I was originally going to have two separate doctors show you nice new doctors around, but I had to suspend one of them, so I'm going to have one show you both around. Dr. Dorian!" Dr. Kelso called over to the daydreamer leaning on the nurses' station.

"Great, the slacker," KiKi thought to herself.

J.D. snapped out of his daydream and looked over. He saw KiKi, and immediately gained interested.

J.D.'s narration:

"_And just like that, my fantasy was answered. A hot, young doctor had walked through the door. And it looked like Dr. Kelso was going to introduce me to her. And the equally handsome man doctor next to her. Quick, J.D. run your hands before your hair before they see you. Damn, they saw you. Just explain to them that your hair is your everything, wait no, just ignore it. You must act professional, ok, stop talking in your head and talk out loud, for God's sake you're almost approaching them."_

"Hello, Dr. John Dorian at your service," he popped up next to Dr. Kelso and the two new doctors.

"Dr. Dorian these are the two new doctors that have transferred here. I was going to have you and Dr. Reid show them around, but since she is suspended I'm putting it all on you. They are professionals, so act professionally with them, and don't be a weirdo," Dr. Kelso handed J.D. their paperwork and stalked off.

"Gotta love Dr. Kelso," J.D. laughed. "Anyways, I'm J.D." He drug his eyes up and down KiKi's body.

"KiKi, and this is Greg," KiKi pointed to Greg.

"KiKi, sounds like a stripper name." J.D. laughed again.

"Yeah, I was for awhile in college, and I decided to keep the name," KiKi joked but J.D. broke off into a daydream.

J.D.'s fantasy:

_KiKi has on a small, black lingerie outfit with dollar bills hanging out of it. She is currently dancing on top of J.D. _

"_I know we just met, but you are a dynamite dancer. Would you like to go get some coffee?" J.D. stuffed a dollar bill in her top._

"_Who asks a stripper out to coffee, that's not what I'm looking for," KiKi goes in to kiss J.D._

J.D. snaps out of the fantasy. "Damnit!" he yells, and the two look at him. "Sorry."

"It's ok, I get it, daydreaming, it's kinda my thing," KiKi laughed and the three started walking towards the cafeteria. "Oh, by the way, I was kidding about the stripper thing. My parents were really into Japanese anime."

"Really?" J.D. seemed amazed.

"No, that's a lie too." KiKi laughed, and they arrived at the cafeteria.

"Have a seat, I'm going to grab you two some coffee so we can get started." J.D. instructed them and pointed to a table. KiKi grabbed Greg's arm while they walked past two tables full of people. They sat down and listened to the conversation at the table next to them.

"Last night, Perry told me he wanted to make love to me," Jordan scoffed as Carla and Molly listened.

"Nu uh!" Carla cackled like a witch.

"Yeah, I told him…" KiKi and Greg decided to stop listening to that conversation and switch to the other table before Jordan could go on.

"I got my taxidermy license back!" The Janitor exclaimed to his Brain Trust group.

"I'm starting to believe we shouldn't eavesdrop on any conversation here," Greg whispered and him and KiKi looked hopingly towards the coffee station waiting for J.D. to come back. J.D. was filling up the cups when Turk walked in.

"Turk, over here!" J.D. exclaimed, flailing his arms for his best friend. Turk ran over and J.D. jumped on him and they hugged.

"Oh my goodness, Dr. Dorian is gay!" KiKi squealed and started giggling. "He is SO going to be my gay best friend."

"Whoa, hello, I'm your best non-gay friend. You can't just replace me because you found a new gay friend. That is so messed up."

KiKi went into fantasy mode.

KiKi's fantasy:

_J.D. and her were in a dressing room at the mall. She was waiting for J.D. to come out of the dressing room. _

"_Come on silly, we don't have all day! We have more shopping to do!" she yelled into the dressing room._

"_I'm just scared that this is going to make me look too straight." J.D. shyly walked out of the room. He was wearing very tight dark jeans and a dark shirt, carrying a new blue jean purse._

"_No dear, it's SO gay, you're totally gay. Let's buy it!"_

"KiKi snap out of it! He's coming back over here." Greg clapped his hands in her face, waking her up.

"You're so out as best friend," she whispered to him just as J.D. sat down.

"Hi guys, sorry I left you hangin' for so long. Turk's my best friend, I'm sorry. He was in surgery all day and I didn't get my daily hug…" he started explaining but KiKi interrupted with an outburst.

"Damnit! Greg you're back in."

Greg snickered. "Sorry for her outburst. KiKi has problems."

"Gay best friend?" J.D. gave her a sympathetic look.

"Yeah," she looked down at her hands and laughed a little.

"I totally understand."

J.D. narration:

"_It was still a wonder to me why everyone thought I was gay when they first met me. She hadn't even met Dr. Cox yet, so there is obviously something super wrong with this. Anyways, the focus is getting to know her, because she is such a fox. Time to find out if they have anything romantic going on."_

"So, let's get to know each other before we start our first day together. I'm J.D. like we already know, currently single my phone number is 555-9483, and I live with Turk and Carla, but I have my own room."

"I'm Greg, um I'm as well single…"

J.D. narration:

"_I didn't care what else Greg had to say. If he was single I knew that he at least wasn't dating KiKi. I'll just wait until his lips stop moving before I ask KiKi anything. Wait what if he asked me a question, oh crap now they're both staring at me, just say something subtle."_

"Interesting, and you?" He turned to look at KiKi, admiring everything about her lips as she talked.

"Um, I'm KiKi, I'm also single, why that matters I haven't a clue. Um, I live close by here and that's about it."

Just as she finished a page rang in through J.D.'s pager. "Shoot, I gotta take this. You guys hang tight and I'll be back. If you wander off just come right back here," J.D. said and darted off.

"He's so into you!" Greg turned to KiKi.

"No he's not, you think?" KiKi felt herself starting to blush.

"Totally, he stared at your lips the whole time you talked, and he stopped listening to me as soon as I said I was single and started listening again as soon as you started talking, he's totally into you."

"He's cute," KiKi blushed.


End file.
